An Acrostic Poem
by liz9591
Summary: Acrostic poems about the Kingdom Hearts games. Send me single sentences about any of the characters, I'm sure I can make something. I do plan to do something with Sora and other Somebodies. People so far: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion...
1. Xemnas

Xehanort was previously my

Excessively original given name.

Meetings are held every

Ninth day

And be

Silent when I speak or you shall regret it.

Regretting, however, is not

Even possible. Being

A Nobody entitles us to only being capable of

Remembering what it was like to feel

Regret and other emotions.

A good example of our

Nonexistent feelings is my

Good assistant, Saïx.

Even Vexen is a good example, but

Sometimes, Nobodies who pretend

To have feelings, such as the Flurry

Of Dancing Flames'

Supposed attitude that I have never found evidence

Of, cause

Me to constantly remember what it was like to feel anger,

Especially when it comes to

The Melodious Nocturne.

He prances around

In the castle, playing his sitar that has a

Near-exact appearance to a

Guitar while summoning

Water clones and

Ranting about how we do have hearts, and,

Oddly, some of the younger

Nobodies believe him, but no

Good will come of it.


	2. Xigbar

Xiggy

Is Dem's nickname for me, and he's

Got a growing need to call me that while he

Blabbers on 'bout

All of the

Rarely nice things that

Larxene's done to him.

Oh, Larxene. She's always

On someone's nerves. I bet she

Kicks

Silly,

Little,

Innocent puppies right in the

Kisser, AND I bet this doesn't

Exclude

Any

Pathetic lil' kid that's

In the wrong place at just the

Right time for her to

Act really,

Truly nice and, then, totally

Eradicate them

With her malicious ways. Also, whatever dumb things ya heard 'bout me,

I can definitely disprove

Them. I'm not stupid, and I don't

Have

A flowery hat that I wear 'round the castle, and I'm NOT obsessed with

Guns, and I

Undoubtedly, do

NOT look like a pirate!


	3. Xaldin

Xaldin is

A sophisticated name to

Listen to when I am called in the midst of

Doing a task that

I consider

Nearly as important as the strict

Length and quality of the spears

In my collection.

Kids have an

Earnest reason to be

Scared of me as my

Spears are extremely

Hazardous to

Any little

Rat that touches my

Precious

Six weapons.

Truthfully, I believe I am starting to sound like the

Undying beast and his

Futile attempts at guarding his

Friendly companion and that bloody rose.


	4. Vexen

Varying from Nobody to Nobody, I am

Either extremely boring or fascinating.

Xigbar seems to find me the former, and he has made it his goal to

Eternally remind me.

Never mind that, although

I find it

Scary when Xigbar decides to mix

A toxic chemical with another, therefore

Magnifying

Any previous situation he is

Destined to

Sporadically

Completely

Involve himself in,

Either harming himself or other

Nobodies with his blatant disregard

To pay any attention as

I try to

Simplify

The terms to fit his simpleton mind.


	5. Lexaeus

Logistically, you

Either speak too much or too little.

Xemnas is

A good example of one who talks

Excessively, but he is rarely

Understood,

Seeing as very few

Nobodies

Even try to comprehend his rambling. Speaking of Even, that was

Vexen's former name.

Even was Ienzo's guardian and he

Reared quite the curious little

Tyke. Now he is Zexion,

A scheming Nobody who knows many

Low-class

Kind of tricks that are mind-blowingly

Simple, but never come to mind.


	6. Zexion

I never panic when

An imbecile such as Axel mocks

Me for something as idiotic as

Not enjoying

Oddly flavored ice cream just

To see if he can get an

Erratic reaction, but I feel like a

Mine just waiting to explode

Over him when

I

Am constantly

Manipulated by his accursed

Jeering. This is

Undoubtedly

Strange as I am

Truly the "Cloaked Schemer." I have never found this title

Quite as odd as the "Superior of the In-Between." He is not superior in any way, merely an

Ulcer in my interior.

I am clearly better, but Xehanort had good leadership, and I

Earnestly believe that Xemnas can lead us

To Kingdom Hearts and our ultimate goal, recovering our hearts.


End file.
